1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a User Interface (UI) mode, and more particularly to a portable device and a method for providing a UI mode.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to recent developments in technology, various portable devices, such as smart phones, cellular phones, Portable Media Players (PMPs), etc., receive input of user commands through a touch screen.
A capacitive touch screens have been primarily used for this purpose, which detects a touch point such that a charge field is spread over the surface of the touch screen, and if a user's finger, which is a kind of conductor, touches the charge field, the touch screen senses the charge passing through the user's finger.
However, if a non-conductive object touches the capacitive screen, such a touch is not recognized. Particularly, in a cold weather (such in a cold countries including Russia, or in a ski area, for example), the touch screen may be commonly operated by a gloved hand, and the capacitive touch screen is unable to recognize such a gloved hand that is not a conductor. Accordingly, despite the cold weather, a user must pull off the gloves in order to operate the capacitive touch, which is inconvenient for the user.
In addition, in other cases where may be difficult to operate the touch screen with a general touch operation, such as in the case where the hand is stained with foreign substances, in the case of driving a car, and in the case of taking a shower, it is necessary to operate the portable device without touching the touch screen.
Accordingly, there is a need for methods for operating the portable device through reception of an input of another user's motion other than touch input.